


A New Nixon

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew's going to be a father.





	A New Nixon

"Lewis, I'm pregnant. It's yours."   
  
"Jesus Christ. Are you- is this a joke?" Lew laughs despite the fear constricting his chest.   
  
"No," Kathy says sourly.   
  
"Well- are you-?" He can't get the question out. His fingers tremble against the receiver.   
  
"I'm having it. I won't end a human life. But you're taking it. I'm not a Nixon anymore and I don't want one of yours in the Page family."   
  
"Shit, Kathy, what am I gonna do with a kid? I haven't got the time to-"   
  
"You'll find a way. Or it'll go to the state. Your call, Lewis."   
  
"Fuck that," Lew spits angrily, "you're not just giving up my kid. I'll figure something out."   
  
"You always do," Kathy says. "Goodbye, Lewis." She hangs up, leaving Lewis with the dial tone in his ear and the shocking, terrifying knowledge that he's going to be a father, whether he's ready or not.

*

"Kathy's pregnant."   
  
Dick chokes on his sandwich. Lew watches with mild amusement as the major hacks and coughs, face turning as red as his hair. Dick takes a drink of water and finds his voice. "What?" He croaks.   
  
"Kathy's pregnant," Lew repeats. "Kid's mine."   
  
"Well-" Dick coughs again, wincing. "Well, what? She getting an abortion?"   
  
"No," Lew frowns. "Her family is Catholic and pro-life, they'd disown her if they found out. And she's not the kind to keep secrets from her parents."   
  
"So what?"   
  
"She's giving it up to the state if I don't figure something out before- before it's born." Lew looks startled. "Shit, I'm going to be a father. Dick. What am I gonna do with a kid?"   
  
"Take care of it?" Dick grins weakly. "Sorry Lew, I don't know anything about kids. Maybe you could talk to Blanche?"   
  
"Maybe. I think she hates kids, though.”

*

The nurse drops the baby into Lew's arms, red-faced and wailing. Lew panics and tenses, looking to Kathy for help, deathly afraid of hurting the newborn- no, his  _ daughter _ \- impossibly small and squirming in his arms. Kathy gives him a sliver of a smile.   
  
"Try giving her your finger," the nurse suggests, smiling at Lew shyly. He swallows nervously and shifts his grip on the girl to free his hand, and reaches for her tiny fist. She grasps his index finger immediately, and her crying slows to a stop. Lew watches with wonder as she opens her eyes, gazing up at him thoughtfully.   
  
"Hi," Lew whispers, awed.

“What will you be naming her?” a nurse asks, and Lew looks to Kathy.

“You pick,” she says. “She’s yours.”

“Bethany,” says Lew. “Bethany Nixon.”


End file.
